Forum:The game
Put here your game lists and tactics, to stop us (mostly me) getting off topic of the fannon and to much to the game. Dark Seer HQ *Mad Dok Grotsnik *Ghazgkull Elites *5 burnas Troops *20 boyz, 2 rokkits, nob w/ klaw, ard boys, bosspole *20 boyz, 2 big shootas, nob w/ klaw, 'eavy armor, bosspole *20 Boyz, 2 bug shootas, nob w/ big choppa, eavy armor, bosspole *30 Gretchin, 2 ruthards, 3 grot pods *5 mega nobz 2-rokkts, 1-Skorcha, Cybork bodies *Battlewagon, zzap cannon, ard case, red paint job, grot riggers, grabbin klaw, 4x big shootas Fast attack 3-Deffkoptas, rokkts, bombs 5-Storm boyz, nob w/ power klaw and 'eavy armor Heavy Support *Big guns, 3 kannons, ruthard, grot prod. *Looted Wagon, Boomgun, Big shoota, armor plates Tactics Around 2000 points Use anything that can outflank or deepstike to take out anything like artillery and leman russ' and then hoard my opponent. Then using the nbz, ghaz and grotsnik to kill the 'big 'uns (Terminators, chapter masters, special charcters, daemon princes) Discussion Lither HQ *9 Incubi, Master, *Kh'err'akh'an ** *Raider Elites *10 Mandrakes *10 Mandrakes *10 Mandrakes Troops *10 warriors, 1 Splinter Cannon, 1 Shredder, Sybarite with Power Weapon and Splinter Pistol *10 warriors, 1 Splinter Cannon, 1 Shredder, Sybarite with Power Weapon and Splinter Pistol *10 warriors, 1 Splinter Cannon, 1 Shredder, Sybarite with Power Weapon and Splinter Pistol *10 warriors, 1 Splinter Cannon, 1 Shredder, Sybarite with Power Weapon and Splinter Pistol *4 Raiders with Dark Lance Fast attack *10 Reaver Jetbikes *10 Reaver Jetbikes *10 Reaver Jetbikes Heavy Support *3 Ravagers with 3 Dark Lances each and Night Shields. Tactics Haven't looked at points cost, yet. Tactics are to deploy normally, then in the first turn immediately switch to a refused flank style. Next, just have Raiders with warriors fly around generally shooting and relocating, before Kh'err'akh'an, Incubi, Mandrakes, and Reavers hit the weakest point, after taking minimal casualties. Discussion NoFuryLikeMine HQ *Captain Adarus Fel - Power Fist, Plasma Pistol, Artificer Armour *Command Squad - Company Champion, Company Standard, Vet w/ Meltagun *Terminator Chaplain - Storm Bolter Elites *6 Terminators *5 Assault Terminators - 5 w/ Lightning Claws *Venerable Dreadnought - Twin-linked Lascannon Troops *10 Tactical Marines - Sergeant w/ Power Fist *10 Tactical Marines - Sergeant w/ Power Fist *10 Tactical Marines - Sergeant w/ Power Fist Transports *Rhino - Storm Bolter Fast attack *10 Assault Marines - Sergeant w/ Power Fist *5 Vanguard Veterans Heavy Support *6 Devastators - 2 Heavy Bolters, 1 Plasma Cannon, 1 Multi-Melta, 1 Missile Launcher, Sergeant w/ Power Axe *Whirlwind - Storm Bolter, Hunter Killer Missile *Land Raider Crusader - Multi-Melta Tactics Based on necessity and depending on the opponent I've also got a Terminator Librarian and a Techmarine with Servo Harness and 4 Servitors in reserve. My tactics revolve around pouring mass amounts of firepower into the enemy before they get within range. With so many power fists they are still quite formidable in close combat. The Close Combat troops hold off their attacks until the enemy is sufficiently depleted. This army runs at 2,500 points games more often than not, im not a big fan of minimizing that figure which is good coz most people now play 2,500 points where im at. Discussion No fury, how can Adarus Fel have both a plasma pistol and Hellfire rounds? as i'm sure you all know, plasma pistols fire plasma bolts, not bullets like a bolter, which the Hellfire rounds are designed for..Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:47, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :He's got you there. or is it a combi-plasma? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 06:20, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Its a modified combi (I only use it when the other guys say its cool, otherwise i just use a Plasma Pistol) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 07:40, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Then if it's a combi-plasma, write it as a combi plasma, and you should always use it as a combi plasma in game, as the hellfire rounds wound on 2+ Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:18, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes sir Mr Bolshack sir. To be honest ill write it as i damn well please unless it breaches rules and I think I have a better idea of how to play an army ive been putting together for the better half of 2 years with a winning ratio of roughly 2 out of 3 games, A Combi- is a 2 handed weapon so for me to use that as well as my Power Fist i have to get the ok from the other players, otherwise I cant use it by the game's rules, please dont assume you know better bout my game style than me --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 04:10, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey, my guy has combi bolter and p.fist aswell, just it's a /melta instead, my winning ratio is averaging at 3 out of 3 games atm, yay for me, i know. I use my combi melta in this style: as p.fists can be deactivated, as i learned from space hulk... can fire the combi bolter in the shooting phase but not the P.fist in assaults in the same turn, I thought you did the same. that, and your a higher "rank" than me on this wiki XD Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:16, February 4, 2010 (UTC) To Correctly use a two handed weapon you have to give up a combat weapon to have it. To play by the rules you would have to have have a Power Fist and a pistol of some sort or a Combi-Boltgun. Basics sportmanship of the game the way I learnt it many years ago is if you want to bend a rule or two you check with your opponent, so thats what I do. having the Combi and Fist makes Fel very dangerous. Well done on your wins tho, eventually there will come a game where the dice dont go your way, regardless of tactics you use, those ones are the hardest losses --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 00:43, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, in these last few games i've won by over 100 VPs.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:47, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Thats not bad, I generally play Armageddon Games (bloody rippers they are) or Annihlation games, play till one player cant continue. Objective games get a bit repetitve with not enough bloodshed haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:55, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Run4urLife! (Yeah, I use my full tag occasionally) *'Note:' May be subject to change as I dig older army lists out of gaming cases and my desk. I heard there was a Rules Update in my absence from gaming, so the following list may be archaic, or even illegal in the current system. This is the list from the last game I played. It was a large game. Do not as for pictures, I'm not going to dig the old, likely reduced-to-half-painted-from-age models out of the various places I have them stored. HQ *Daemon Prince (All standard gear, as listed in the Codex, except as noted below) **Mark of Tzeench, Wings, Warptime & Doombolt *Chaos Lord (All standard gear, as listed in the Codex, except as noted below) **Meltabombs, Daemon Weapon, Personal Icon, Plasma Pistol Elites *8 Terminators (All standard gear, as listed in the Codex, except as noted below) **3 (yes three, check out the Chaos Space Marines Codex) Terminator Champions - 1 Pair of Lightning Claws, 1 Power Fist & Combi Melta, 1 Chainfist & Combi Melta **Icon of Chaos Glory, Reaper Autocannon, 2 Power Fists *10 Possessed Chaos Space Marines **Aspiring Champion **Icon of Khorne *Chaos Dreadnought (All standard gear, as listed in the Codex, except as noted below) **Additional Dreadnought Close Combat Weapon, Heavy Flamer, Extra Armour Troops *10 Chaos Space Marines (All standard gear, as listed in the Codex, except as noted below) **Aspiring Champion - Power Fist, Combi Melta, Plasma Pistol, Meltabombs (pricey, I know, but he was a great sucker-punch when someone tried to tank-shock me off the game objective) **Plasma Gun **Autocannon *8 Chaos Space Marines (All standard gear, as listed in the Codex, except as noted below) **Aspiring Champion - Power Fist, Combi Melta, Meltabombs **Plasma Gun **Lascannon *15 Khorne Berserkers (All standard gear, as listed in the Codex, except as noted below) **Aspiring Champion - Plasma Pistol, Power Weapon, Meltabombs **One of them had a Personal Icon (the model had a mutated double-head growing out of his forehead, IIRC) *10 Plague Marines **Aspiring Champion - Power Fist, Plasma Pistol, Meltabombs **One had a Personal Icon (nothing interesting this time, just a banner pole stuck to his back) Heavy Support *Land Raider **Extra Armour, Dozer Blade, Pintle-mounted Combi Melta *3 Obliterators Tactics As you might have gathered, it's a heavily infantry-oriented force that throws out a hell of a lot of punishment at close to medium range. With no transports, it's heavily reliant on cover and at times, the Land Raider has to be used to block line of sight. Sure, it's power armour, but roll enough dice and you'll eventually wind up with a few ones or twos. The Land Raider also plays taxi for anyone left out in the cold by a refused flank move. The Berserkers are the main hard-hitters, but everything other than the Obliterators can hold their own in combat (and even they can break the neck of anything they take a dislike to). Being a little paranoid about enemy armour, there are a lot of melta weapons floating around, and anyone that can take Meltabombs does, as well as the many, many Lascannons. Main tactics are to hit the enemy with as many hard-hitting or tough units as physically possible at the same time, or a close as possible to prevent individual units getting swamped. The Terminators Deep Strike whenever possible, generally wherever they'll cause as much damage, draw as much fire or upset plans as much as possible. People hate it when I do that. The Obliterators are usually given the same treatment to make sure they get some prime real estate to open fire from. Discussion Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer Common space marine config for cap and control battles, i guess.. 'HQ' *Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer- Artificer armour, powerfist-mounted boltgun, and power sword- 180pts, i think... *Captain Thor Lightbringer, Argent Vanguard Second Company- Thunder hammer, storm bolter, promethium grenades.. 138pts Elites *Stormeye Squad- 120pts Troops *1st Tactical combat Squad, second company- Sergeant chainsword, missile launcher, plasma gun- 100pts *2nd Tactical combat Squad, second company- sergeant chainsword, plasma pistol- 105pts Dedicated Transports err, what are they? lol Heavy Support *Predator, Avenger pattern- lance cannon, heavy bolter sponsons, storm bolter- 140pts *Land Raider- 250pts Fast attack *7th Assault combat Squad, Second company- Sergeant lightning claw pair, plasma pistol- 145pts *Land speeder typhoon- Typhoon Missile launcher, Multi-melta- 100pts Tactics Tactics... erm, well lets see... Chapter Master, captain, and two tactical combat squads pile into the land raider and speed towards the objective, Avenger heads towards the closest enemy vechile and damages it with it's lance weaponry, while the first enemy is pre-occupied, the land speeder, stormeye squad, and assault squad run, fly, and zip towards the second enemy. Once at the target the troop choices dis embark and rush into/onto the objective, with these tactics the game is normally won. Discussion I have to say you would get slaughtered against any force with sufficient long range firepower, Vegas' Tau force or even my Iron Fangs, then again thats not even a 1,500 point army uve put down. P.S a dedicated Transport is a troop carrier, Drop Pod, Razorback or Rhino --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 00:52, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I know what they are... *sighs* sarcasm doesn't work in typing...Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:12, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Vegas adict Tau *'Note:'All battlesuits in this army are held in deep strike and are armed with multi trackers and target locks. Hq *1 Shas'o with Plasma Rifle and Misile Pod *2 Shas'vere bodyguards with fusion blaster and plasma rifle. Elites *3 Battesuit Teams of 3 with customisable weapons. Troops *2 Squads of 9 Shas'la + 1 Shas'ui with Markerlight *20 Kroot + 4 Kroothounds Heavy Suport *2 Hammerheads with Railgun and smart misile systems *1 Hammerhead with Ion Cannon and smart misile system Fast Attack *1 Squadron of Piranahs with 2 Burst Cannons and 1 Fusion Blaster Tactics My standed tactics with this army is to use the Fire Wariors,Piranahs and Ion Cannon armed Hammerhead to hold of the oponants forces for the first turn,While the two Railgun armed Hammerheads deal with any tanks or light infantry.The kroot normaly infiltrate and i try to get them into close combat with the weeker units quickly. On the second or third turn most of my battlesuits have arived on the battlefield and are being used to kill off the heavier infantry and some tanks while my earlier forces finish off the remainder. This Army comes to around 2500 Points Discusion IG *'Note:'All Vehicles have extra armour. Hq *Company Command Squad:1 Commander with power sword and plasma pistol,1 vet with Lasgun and Vox casters,1 vet with Medi-Pack,1 Vet with Company Banner,1 Vet with lasgun.All have carapace armour *Primaris Psyker Elite *1 Squad Of Stormtroupers with 1 voxcaster,1 Plasma gun and 1 Melta gun. *1 Squad of 10 sanctioned Psykers Troops *4 Squads of vets with voxcasters,1 Heavy Weapon team and 3 special weapons. Heavy Support *1 Deathsrike Missile Launcher *3 Executioner Plasma Tanks with Plasma cannon sponsons *3 Exterminator Autocannon Tanks with Plasma Cannon sponsons Fast Attack *3 Banewolf chemical weapon tanks. *3 Armoured Sentinels with plasma cannons and hunter killers. Tactics As you can see this army is focused on mechanised forces with the tanks providing suport for the vet squads witch ocupy objectives.The tanks are more than capable of dealing with practicly everything This army is over 3000 points Discusion